Daydreamer
by FEyaHh
Summary: mikan is your typical 15 year old girl she's blind in another eye and becomes the slave of her aunt,yet she holds a power she had never known existed,sorry if i suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

Disclaimer:i do not own gakuen alice nor one of it's characters,i only own my story and thats all :D well pls. read the story now :D and don't forget to review

Chapter 1:"beginning"

Hello~o my name is "Mikan Sakura",i'm turning 16 this month but i have no one to celebrate it with me but it's ok it happens every year…

i don't have my parents my mother died in a accident while my father is nowhere to be found,i only have my relatives which are in my mothers side,there names were,Azumi Rena shouda and her daughter Azumi Sumire shouda…were not very rich and we lived in a rented apartment…

and so this is why i was treated as a maid to them,i was forced not to go to school and to chores everyday from morning to dusk,well"..i have no other choice if i don't follow her she and her daughter will beat me up into pulp..

Not to mention that i'm blind in my other eye(left)i was blind because when i was born there was a physical sickness which affected my left eye very much and my mom wasn't rich to afford the medicine charged for my eye and mom died when i was 4

the only thing i can afford to do to lessen my physical and mental pains are my imaginative daydreaming mode…this is why i was called and teased by the neighbors the kids often call me…."Bakana ni Mikan" but i'm not even mentally disabled!

At afternoon…

hey sakura!a girl with green curly hair shouted as she was awfully giving off a evilly atmosphere

what is it sumire san?i asked uh her name is awful i thought to myself,i want you to prepare dinner my boyfriend is coming and make it quick or i'll tell you to mommy

can't she even cook!i muttered in my breath,did you say something the green haired girl asked,no! nandebonai i said while clenching my fist in my pockets

at the kitchen…

i held my left eye(blind eye)it hurts i wonder why?,Well~0! i must cook now so madam rena would not get angry and permy also

i finished cooking in a flash!just then a woman shouted and got my attention,Sakura! i'm going out exclaimed madam rena,ok mam! i'll take charge in the house madam!,sakura i won't be coming for 3 days ok,yes ma'm!

1 hour later…

Ding-Dong! the door bell ringed,i opened it and revealed a guy wearing a polo shirt with 3 unbuttoned buttons letting me see his man chest(hahahaha XD)

Oh honey~0 sumire shouted while wearing a mini skirt and a tank top that showed her bare cleavage,then sumire hugged the guy and whispered something to him seductively…which made me say eew..

sakura just bring the food outside my room and don't bother to knock ok!,yes miss sumire san!,good the permed hair girl said

i just fixed the plate and brought the food to sumire's doorstep,just when i heard moans and grunts which shocked me,i sticked my ear to the door and heard something really bothering

it was like this,"Ahh! give me more!",it made me twitch and give me goose bumps

i ran to my room which was the attic but it has a nice view,i lied in my bed and just daydreamed…

and i thought of me having a magical fairy wand which grants wishes and a little fairy egg which is legendary…this is why i was called crazy and stuffi should sleep now to ease my stress…

the next day i woke at my side and felt something hard and pointy..i opened my eyes and looked at my side and saw a wand(like fairy god parents but violet)am i dreaming! i slapped myself across my face and nothing happened then i saw a pink parcel and i opened at and saw a egg with cystals and glimmering things

i held the wand and i felt warmth because it glowed a lustrous blue light,Whoa! how could this happen?Awesome!

just then a golden magical floating book appeared and it was written alice "book",and it opened by itself and there i saw a word…

"Daydreamer",whats that suppose to mean i asked,.it means the power to make things come true from what your daydreaming the book answered

then the pages flipped again and landed on the a "word"

"Nullification",it is the power to nullify any alice and to protect others from slices, the book answered again

then the pages flipped again and landed on another word

"Stealing",oh i know that mikan shouted then a magical zipper appeared at her mouth and zipped it,then the book answered it is the power to steal any type of alice

Hmmphh! mikan shouted while the zipper was still on her lips,and then the books pages flipped again and landed on the last page and a wry written in italicize appeared in her face

"Insertion",it i the power to be able to insert an alice of any type unto a alice wielder,these four slices are very rare the book exclaimed

then the zipper unzipped mikans mouth,Hey what you do that for?mikan asked and am i related to these oh wait! whats an alice?

an alice is a special power which anyone can be born to it is a miraculous power,for example once parents are slices the child can obtain an alice,or the husband or wife is an alice the child can obtain an alice,or from clans and generations,and finally it is unusual or rare for a person to obtain an alice without any generations who had it

and your one of them the book answered,Me! why me i'm just a normal person mikan asked

it means your the chosen 1 the book answered,one last question what are the wands and egg for? mikan asked again

the wand is your daydreamer gift since you daydreamed of it and the egg i don't know? the book replied,one very very last question(relate much)what alice do i have miss book!

well you have all of the alice that iv'e said which are,daydreamer,nullification,stealing and insertion

Wow! mikan shouted,i gotta tell my friends about this!oh yeah i forgot i don't even have friends all the girls here are wannabe's and sluts

"Mikan Sakura'' the book said,you will go to Tokyo and you will study at Gakuen alice there you would meet other a Alice's and befriend them,i have already sent signals to the school and somebody will take you there

but what about my aunt mikan asked?,they will forget that they ever had an niece that was named mikan

book san! how did you find me? mikan asked,i found you the moment you daydreamer alice started working and it awoke me the book answered,so there are a lot of books like you?mikan asked,yes and are classified in colors,ok mikan answered

mikan! be careful all of your alices are rare and you have to be careful there will be people there in the school waiting to take advantage of your alice or power,you have to find someone you could trust and my question is…will you choose the right path?the book asked

don't worry book san i will choose what is right…,well call me when you need me the book said Ja-ne~0

oh gosh what have i gotten myself into!,must pack my things…

to be continued..

Me: how was it! was it good?well then pls. review and rate i will not update until i have received at least one review or more(i don't ask much)well the PLS Review :))bye bye


	2. Chaper 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:i don't own gakuen alice nor any of it's characters,****though i own a specific story which is called an fan fiction well continue :))don't forget to review readers ! :D XD**

**Chapter** **2..**

hug…i can't sleep because of the book…i looked at the shimmering lilac wand,hmm..how do i use this?i know…

I want a cupcake! i shouted while waving the wand,then suddenly a chocolate covered cupcake appears before my eyes,It works!i exclaimed while munching on the chocolate cupcake,YUMMY!~...

what about this,give me a limited edition black mac book air complete with sims and tons of games and popular music i exclaimed,..while waving the wand,and there a medium sized box appears with the name Macintosh

Sugoi!i shouted while i open the macbook,then i thought to myself,i should only use it when i really need it!..i might become greedy and i don't want that,so i put the wand in my packed bag,i packed my bag because the book said i will go to tokyo today,and i'm excited!

I looked at the egg that i asked for then i noticed a small crack,Ohhh!why is there a crack in the egg!,i must keep it safe i exclaimed while hiding the egg inside the parcel,i looked around my cramped room...,atlas i'll get out of this heck of a life!no more harsh chores and no more harsh beatings!

and i did a long victory dance when i thought of something,that made me remember something very important,it was what mom told me when she died,she texted me something before she died i think?...

It was about a box hidden in ma'm Rena's room,well since she is gone and sumire is doing something privately i should sneak in miss Rena's Room,i opened the door and creaked towards the room,clothes were scattered on the floor and shoes were on the bed which made me twitch of it's dirtyness...

then i thought about looking under the bed and i saw a box,i grabbed the box and ran to my room as quickly as as i could!

I opened the box and saw a letter which written,to mikan

**_Dear mikan,if you found this today then i inform you that me and your mother wrote this before we separated,my name is Izumi Yukihara i'm your father and if your wondering why we separated is because i had to protect you,and i was long gone before you were born, i inform you that both of us your parents have alices which mean your an alice,you have to go to alice academy there you will be protected by my brother Kazumi Yukihara,Mikan i forgot i'm still alive and well actually really rich..._**

**_well the reason that your aunt is angry at you because your aunt was angry that your mother was given the heirloom of the Sakura family and she was envious of your mother,we found that out when we heard your aunt talking about the heirloom,your mothers heirloom was a golden bracelet we don't know it's function but it was passed from generation to generation,you see your aunt is adopted so she's not the rightful owner and your mom is the eldest,that's all we or i can tell_**

**from your loving father,**

**Izumi Y.**

I looked at the paper and then i looked at the box and saw golden bracelet and a picture of my father and my mother,they were perfect it was beautiful…it was taken on a beautiful blooming sakura tree

I wore the bracelet and dazzled my eyes with it's beauty,just when i heard a cars engine,my magical golden book appeared and said,they're here mikan."time to say goodbye..

I grabbed my bag and the box of my parents,i went down stairs only to see a shocked sumire and a guy(sumire's boyfriend)i waved my hand good bye and got inside the car

wow this is my first time inside a car!i exclaimed,are you ok miss sakura the driver asked,oh yes please let's get going i replied while putting on my winning smiles

good bye sumire say goodbye for me to miss rena,i'm no longer your leashed puppet

hello school i shouted while we rode the car..

to be continued..

**Me:how was it,was it good? :)),well please RATE AND REVIEW,Ja-ne~)0,thanks for reviewing Kokoro Bliss!And mischievous rose i tried to correct myself,thanks for your opinion! :D**


End file.
